


Say Yes

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Multi, 乌豆, 双性, 马三伯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: Mark是个政客， 单身，常年对外保持完美形象，压力内积。Oedo是个双性小美人，可惜遇人不淑，嫁人之后遭受虐待，丈夫劈腿、家暴、冲他要钱，他走投无路，来求助于他在电视和报纸上看到的那个强大的政治家。直言如果他付钱，他就可以拥有他。





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> 上联：狗血天雷OOC  
下联：片段灭文PWP  
横批：暴露性癖
> 
> 鄙人只是一个搬运工，这篇文从头到尾都属于白面书生los

Mark最开始喜欢欺负软弱的男孩，他的职业就已经说明了他可怕的控制欲和占有欲。他会把Oedo绑在床上,狠狠地操，看Oedo控制不住地哭，发泄在工作场上不能释放的怒气。但很快，他就感觉到了小家伙的温柔可人。那个哪怕被操到浑身都是印子的男孩依旧会在傍晚的时候用手给他洗衣服，会在Mark累了的时候把他的头拉到腿上给他按太阳穴，会在被强吻的时候红着脸推拒却又永远不真的推开。对Oedo来说，这样的生活已经很好了。虽然在做爱的时候，Mark真的很粗暴， 而且花样繁多。他原来的丈夫也很粗暴，他几乎没有得到过什么前戏，前夫在床上总喜欢叫他“放荡的小鹿”，因为他的一双长腿和每一次一插进去就会变得湿润的蓝色双眼。

而Mark至少生活中会对他很好，会给他买好吃的东西，让他住在很好的房子里，每一次发泄完之后还会搂着他甜言蜜语地安慰他。

Mark的身上也是很好闻的，没有Oedo已经习惯了的那种酒味，而是那种淡淡古龙水的味道，Oedo其实并不知道这是什么，但他觉得这让他很向往。

他不知道的是，Mark同样觉得Oedo是好闻的，在政客眼里, Oedo是一 个巧克力味的小家伙。是因为他第一次遇到他可爱的小妻子的时候，就因为误判了Oedo的年龄给他买了巧克力，之后他们接吻的时候就尝到了甜甜的、又有点苦的巧克力味。从那之后，原本就喜欢甜食的Oedo那里巧克力就没有断过。

Mark第一夜就把小家伙弄得又惊又惧。

他把主动解开衣服露出大腿的男孩按在床上，不耐烦地扯下Oedo的裤子。不知道为什么，到了这时候，Oedo反而扭捏起来，不愿意张开腿给人看。Mark摸上年轻人挺翘的屁股，威胁地捏了两下。“就这点诚意？”他问。

Oedo说不出话来，惊慌地摇了摇头。Mark把手放在他的双膝上，引导他把腿张开，Oedo忍不住用手去挡下面的位置，被Mark一瞥,又不得不放开了。Mark看到了小家伙身体真正私密的部位，惊讶地吸了口气。

在男孩粉嫩的阴茎下面本该平坦的位置上，有一道细细的裂缝,在男人露骨的视线下时不时微微抽动-下，吐出一点晶莹的淫液。“没想到，你还给我准备了一个惊喜……”Mark伸手下去，试探着摸了摸那两瓣软肉，捏起里面掩藏的那个小花蒂，Oedo抽了口冷气，低低地呻吟起来。从来没有人这么亵玩过他的那里——他的丈夫都是直接插进去——这让他感觉很新奇，也很羞耻。

敢在Mark很快就不再玩弄那个挺立起来的小东西了，而是直接把手指伸进他的雌穴里搅弄，Oedo太敏感了,刚被碰到里面一点的位置就会摇着头流眼泪。

他会红着眼睛小声求政客轻一点弄他，他的丈夫还并没太碰过他，那个总是烂醉如泥的男人经常打他，而酒精却并没有给那个失败者足够的性欲和能力去操他的年轻妻子。

而听到这样的求饶，政客的征服欲只会暴涨，他用力往里顶，然后加入第三根手指。豆叫起来，绞紧了自己的私处,指奸给他带来了太大的刺激，他流了好多水出来，顺着Mark的手往下滴。

“没有怎么用过这里？但你的身体可是很喜欢啊。”Mark带着-点嘲讽的口吻说着。Oedo用腿夹住他的手臂，尖叫起来,他到了高潮，一股液体从他的身体里流出来，滑腻的沾湿了床单。

Mark继续用手在小家伙的阴穴里抠挖着，还处在不应期里的男孩被迫被拉进下一波快感中。他昏了头，开始求自己的主人:“求您了，我真的还没有……怎么用过那里……不行了……”

“亲爱的，你连前面都没有怎么被用过的话，"Mark附在他耳边吹着气,说，“那后面这个小洞呢？你的丈夫碰过你这里？”豆哽了一下，咬着嘴唇想了想，小声回答：“没……那里还没有用过。”

Mark心里有了-一个恶劣的想法，他的占有欲正在愈演愈烈，他想要得到他的男孩的这个第一次。

他继续用手插着男孩的前面，弄出越来越多的汁液，然后他就把它们挖出来淋在男孩的后穴上。“我想要使用你的后面，可以吗？”他象征性地征求对方的意见，可他的手指已经在那个可怜的小洞周围按压，Oedo自己也知道自己没有反抗的权利。

“.....任何您想对我做的事。”Oedo回答。从来都没有用过后面的他怕的发抖，但是依旧努力地分开自己的腿，让男人可以摸到所有地方。

Mark没有犹豫，直接把手插进了那个从未有人碰过的的地方。豆痛呼出来，可是Mark却是完全不在意身下小家伙的感受，手指在里面交剪着扩张，等Oedo的后穴已经可以吞下三根手指之后，他就把手撤了出来。Oedo刚松一口气，就感受到后面抵上了更火热的硬物。Mark直接挺了进去。就算有了扩张，男孩也承受不了这么大的家伙，豆用手抓住表哥撑在他两侧的手臂，下意识地想要往上躲。

雄狮怎么会允许到嘴的猎物跑开？Mark坐起来，双手握住男孩的腰，把他拽了回来。“别跑啊。这不就是你想要的吗？”

Mark用力操开了那些软肉，捅进了男孩的身体深处。

“别！……太疼了……停一下……”Oedo拽紧了身下的床单，整个人绷得像-张弓一样，“上帝啊，停下这一切……”  
“你真可爱。上帝停不下这一切。"Mark把Oedo柔软的身体折起来，让男孩能亲眼看到那根粗硬的东西是怎么干进他的身体里的，Oedo害怕地颤抖起来，流着泪闭上眼睛。“但我可以。所以睁开眼睛，说点好听的怎么样？”  
“您想听我说什么?”  
“你知道的那些。”Mark又 重重地操了几下，“那些你用来取悦男人的话。”

在为数不多的几次性爱里，Oedo的丈夫也教了他一些东西，其中就有一些市井的荤话， 他会在把小家伙操到不知所云的时候逼他说，而Oedo也习惯了这种欺辱。但是Mark不- -样,他不是那个除了下流事什么都不知道的混蛋,他是个体面人，他是会和民众许愿良政的好大人，在他面前说这些让Oedo格外无法忍受。但是现在Mark想听，那么他就得说。他的身子被顶得直颤，半天白从喉咙里挤出一句：“Oedo……是主人的……小母狗。”Mark的呼吸骤然沉重起来。他没想到小家伙能说出这么放荡的话，但是很快他就明白了是谁把这个不谙世事的天使教成了这副样子，政客的心里没来由的有了些怒气。“继续。”他命令道，他想知道他身下的孩子为了得到帮助，到底还能做到什么。

“……Odeo……喜欢被……主人操……”男孩的脸鲜红欲滴，突然整个人跳动了一下，“啊啊！顶那里不行的！”

“为什么不行？你不爽？”Mark知道这是顶到了男孩的敏感点上，压住了Oedo的腰，咬着牙又狠狠地操了几下，“说啊，爽吗？”

“爽……爽啊啊啊啊！！”Oedo支起身子，瞪着朦胧的双眼看着正在他身上索取的男人。“啊啊……大人……放过我吧……”

Mark捧着他的脸，吻他的嘴角， 温柔地舔掉他的泪水，另一只手却恶意地拧住了男孩胸口上挺立起来的乳头，用修剪整齐的指甲挑动敏感的乳尖。Oedo羞耻地扭动着，用手拽住Mark的手臂想要阻止男人亵玩他的胸乳，却被男人抓住了手往下按在了小腹上。“感觉怎么样？你就是用这里吃下去男人的东西的啊。”

Oedo能感觉到随着男人的动作，自己原本平坦的小腹不断隆起。他已经被弄得没什么理智可言了，肚子一起一伏的给了他一种奇异的感觉，既熟悉又可怕。“啊……”他喘出声来。Mark也是在这个时候注意到了Oedo前面不断翕合的雌穴，那个小洞已经习惯了快感，没有东西插进去也会自己忍不住流水。“哦，我怎么会忽视这里呢？”他不怀好意地把Oedo的手继续往下拉，直到摸到了他自己花穴上。Oedo仿佛被烫到了一样， 着急把手往回抽，可却被Mark按住了。

“乖女孩，把手指伸直，对，就这样，插进去，自己摸摸自己里面到底有多湿。"Oedo从来没用那个穴自慰过，那些甜蜜的软肉不分彼此地缠绕着主人的手指，快感和自己指奸自己的精神刺激一-起涌 上来，他下意识地开始抽动手指，带出淫糜的水声。

同时，Mark也开始大开大合的操小家伙的后穴。Oedo哭喊出了声，但他插在自己身体里的手指却并没有拿出来。Mark吻住了他的唇，现在他身上所有的洞都被堵上了，可男人带来的快感还在积累，这让他觉得自己几乎是在欲海中疯狂。

“不……不行了……放过我吧……Seibert先生，我真的受不住了……”Oedo胡乱地哀求着，眼泪止不住地流下来。

这一次他高潮的时候没再尖叫，他张大了嘴巴，却一点声音都发不出来，他自己的精液射在了他自己的身上，而把他弄成这副样子的人的精液却一滴不剩地灌进了他的肚子里。餮足的男人把阴茎从那个温柔乡里抽了出来,又引来男孩一声小小的哼唧声。Mark把Oedo搂在怀里：“结束了哦，宝贝，没事吧？会疼吗？”

Oedo迷茫地看着哄他的男人，红着脸摇了摇头。

“那你稍微休息下。我去放热水，一会帮你洗干净再睡觉。

Mark下床去放热水。

看着水一点点漫上来，Mark的笑容已经没有了。

啧,有点冲动了。就这样直接要了这个这个别人家的小妻子。

他回想起Oedo倒在他怀里软成一团的温暖触感，忍不住又握了握手指。

嘛，来日方长。

END


End file.
